Snowed In
by AfroGaming
Summary: Christmas Holidays are here. Lucy has everyone over for a party, but gets out of hand during the Guild Masters Game. And gets awkward once Natsu gets trapped in her house because of snow. (Oneshot)


_Merry Christmas nerds! Uploading another one-shot for you guys! Hopefully going to try to do one every holiday! So, expect one for Valentine's day and probably Easter! Anyone, let's get into it!_

Snowed In

"I dare Gray to strip naked!" Natsu shouted.

"What?" Gray barked back. "That's not PG!"

"The Guild Master's Game!" Natsu giggled. "Come on Snowflake!"

"Natsu..." Erza growled dangerously. "Play properly."

Lucy sighed as she watched her friends bicker. Sure, she wanted them over for Christmas Eve, hoping to have a bit of fun before everyone split off to see their families. But this... Even she wasn't sure how they started playing.

"Come on, hurry up." Gajeel growled in annoyance, his arm around Levy. "We don't have all night."

"Fine." Natsu moaned. "Gray. You're downing a bottle of hot sauce."

Gray instantly paled, shaking his head furiously. "No. No way."

"That seems fair." Jellal nodded. "Juvia? You know where it is?"

"Yeah, I'll get it." Juvia rose from her spot to find the sauce while Natsu and Gajeel practically wrestled Gray to the floor so he'd hold still.

"It'll be fine Gray." Erza said soothingly as Juvia returned. Taking the hot sauce, she forced his mouth open.

"No it won't!" Gray choked back, struggling against their grip. "Levy? Lucy? Any help?"

"Guild Master's Game." Lucy shrugged, "I can't help."

"You bit-" Gray started, but was cut off by Erza pouring hot sauce down his throat.

"Shhhhh..." Erza whispered quietly, stroking his head. The sauce was gone in an instant. Gajeel and Natsu let go of Gray, who began spluttering and coughing, clutching his throat. Staggering to his feet, he hurried into the bathroom. Natsu cackled on the floor as gut-wrenching hurls were heard.

"Overkill?" Gajeel asked him.

"He shouldn't made me put ice down my back." Natsu continued to laugh.

Gray came back, sweat dotting his forehead. "I. Am. Getting. Revenge." He seethed.

"Ok, time's up!" Lucy shouted, not wanting further conflict. "It's getting late." Indeed it was. Looking out of the windows, the sky was dark, and signs of snow were falling.

"Nope." Gray hissed, collecting the pop sticks. "One more round."

"Sure." Natsu smirked. "There's what, eight of us. Low chance of you getting it."

Gray ignored him, shuffling the sticks. Putting them in the pot, he held it out. Everyone took there stick, checking to see if they were the master.

"Not me." Levy groaned.

"Neither." Jellal shrugged.

"Nope." Natsu muttered. His eyes flickered towards Gray, who had a sinister smile. "Oh no..."

"I'm the Master!" Gray yelled, hands in the air. "Now..." His eyes glanced towards Gajeel and Jellal, giving a knowing smirk.

"Gray... We have lines we don't cross." Jellal said instantly. "Don't."

"Dude. Too far."

"Revenge." Gray giggled. Pointing at Natsu, he said proudly. "Natsu. As the Master, I dare you..."

"To kiss Lucy."

"What!?" Lucy shrieked, not caring if the neighbours complained. Natsu's jaw dropped, cheeks going pink. Gajeel and Jellal just groaned, glancing at each other.

For the years the group had been together, everyone speculated that Natsu and Lucy liked each other. They just weren't good at telling. Although, two months ago, Natsu confirmed to the boys that he did like Lucy. Ever since then, they had been urging Natsu to ask her out, knowing she'd say yes. Each time, he'd deny.

Similar with Lucy. Around three months ago, she told the girls that she liked Natsu. Which was why they were currently staring at Lucy with wide eyes, knowing that she wanted this.

Only Jellal and Erza knew that both of them liked each other. Jellal had accidently let it slip, and to be fair, Erza told him too. They were both sharing glances now, unsure of what to do.

"Seriously, game off." Lucy stammered. "You can-"

"Guild Master's Game." Gray shrugged. "You have to obey."

"But... I..." Lucy was at a loss for words. "Natsu?"

The pinkette was staring at her, swallowing thickly. "Is it ok with you?" He asked bluntly.

Lucy's heart skipped a beat. Or several, she couldn't tell. "R-Really?"

"O-Only if it's ok with you." He replied frantically.

"Yeah... It's fine..." Lucy said slowly. Natsu nodded. The room was quiet as he stood up and walked over to her. Plopping down next to her, he stared into her chocolate eyes.

"S-Sorry about this." He stammered.

"It's... ok." Lucy breathed.

Natsu bit his lip, thoughts racing in his head. Taking a deep breathe, he leaned toward Lucy.

Lucy just had time to close her eyes before he made contact. Explosions rippled through her stomach, the light spice of his lips clashing with hers. She had to hold back a gasp as his lips felt hot, warming her entire body. Leaning into the kiss slightly, she slightly nibbled on his top lip.

Natsu was also experiencing a wave of pleasure like never before. Lucy's lips were soft and plump, easy to keep his lips locked onto. She was wearing a small layer of cherry lipstick, making the kiss taste nice as well. Despite everything that his body was telling him, he drew away from the kiss fairly quickly.

The room was silent, everyone watching the pair.

"O...Ok, game over." Lucy muttered. "Guys, I hope you all have a good Christmas."

With this, everyone slowly packed up and began to leave. Last of all was Natsu.

"S-Sorry about that." He muttered awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

"O-Oh, it's fine, really." Lucy chuckled nervously. "B-Besides, it wasn't bad..."

"It wasn't?" Natsu said quickly, looking at her. "It's just... It was my first kiss."

"Oh..." Lucy's eyes widened. "Mine too."

"Oh... Well, you weren't bad either." Natsu smiled.

Lucy smiled back, gesturing Natsu out of the house. "Well, Merry Christmas Natsu."

"Yeah, Merry Chri-" Natsu stopped. Looking at the open door, a pile of snow dropped from the roof of Lucy's house. A _big_ pile. The door was completely covered, snow entering the house as well.

"Oh no!" Lucy cried, staring at the door.

"W-What now?" Natsu asked in a panic. "I don't think I could move that!" Lucy rushed to the window and looked out towards the door.

"That pile is huge! It was on my roof?"

Natsu groaned. "Are we trapped. Open the window!"

"My windows don't fully open." Lucy explained. "Can't get out without breaking them, and I _don't_ want to pay extra for them!"

Natsu buried his face in his hands, sighing loudly. "Do we just have to wait?"

"Maybe..." Lucy muttered. "Go sit back down, I'll make us come hot coco." Natsu nodded.

Lucy quickly left the room, her face still red. As she got everything ready, thoughts swirled through her mind. _"I can't believe he actually did it. I never thought he was the type to do that! And it, felt good. Now I'm trapped with him..."_ Lucy finished making the coco and headed back to Natsu, who was slumped down on the couch.

"Thanks Luce." He said, taking his coco. After taking a sip, he said. "Hey. Sorry about... that."

"Oh, this k-kiss." Lucy asked. "D-Don't worry about it, like I said, I liked it."

"You said it wasn't bad..." Natsu said slowly. "You liked it?"

"I.." Lucy's face went even redder than before, heart rate increasing. "Y-Yeah... Just..."

"Just what?" Natsu questioned in a hushed voice.

"It would've been better if everyone wasn't watching..." Lucy murmured.

Natsu swallowed thickly, before whispering. "No one is here now..."

"What?" Lucy asked.

Natsu took a deep breathe, then raised his voice. "No one is here now."

"T-That's true..." Lucy stammered. "What are you suggesting?"

"Well... We could... Do it again..." Natsu muttered awkwardly.

Lucy's heart rate increased again, going from red to ruby. She looked at the pinkette, who had become a blushing mess himself. Never, in her life, did she think Natsu would want to kiss her. She took a moment to study him. His messy hair, which suited his slightly tanned skin. His dark eyes were avoiding her, yet the colour was still clear. Lucy looked at his open top. Even in the winter, Natsu refused to wear warm clothes. His abs were visible, and looked a lot more appealing then ever. His toned arms had wrapped themselves around him, showing his embarrassment. Lucy bit her lip.

 _"Stupid, idiot, dumb, special, pathetic ash-for-brains."_ Natsu was cursing himself. Why did he do that? What idiot says that? He really wished Lucy would stop eyeing him down, it made him nervous. She hadn't replied to his idiotic suggestion, which didn't settle well with the boy. _"She's going to make me dig my way out of th-"_

"Ok..." The nervous reply came. Natsu's eyes flickered to Lucy. She was playing with the end of her skirt, her lip bit. "We... can do it again." Natsu took a sharp breath.

Lucy put her mug down, and turned to face Natsu. Natsu copied, his heart going insane.

"You sure?" He croaked. Lucy nodded, eyes now filled with determination. Natsu breathed deeply, before slowly leaning forward.

Lucy closed her eyes, letting emotion take over. She came into contact with Natsu's lips. The same spicy taste took over and she felt warm. Her lips heated up as she placed a hand on Natsu's chest. Natsu moved in, leaning into the kiss even more. He gently put on hand on her waist, the other on her back. He nibbled on her bottom lip, the taste of cherry arriving again. He drew away, yet was only inches away from his face.

"Well..." He asked.

"A lot better." Lucy smiled, before grabbing him and started the kiss again.

* * *

"WHY ARE WE BACK!" Gray cried in despair, staring at the gates of the school.

"Quit your whining, education is important." Erza growled at him.

"I want Christmas to return." Gray whimpered.

"Lucy is a little late isn't she?" Levy asked, checking her watch.

"Maybe she's inside already." Jellal suggested.

"Wanting to see Natsu?" Gray smirked.

"Probably." Levy shrugged. "She lik-" She stopped, hands covering her mouth in horror. No one looked fazed.

"Yeah, and he likes her." Gajeel shrugged. "Obvious."

"We can tease them inside, let's go." Gray said.

"Wait, here they are!" Juvia stopped him. Rounding the corner, Natsu and Lucy were walking hand in hand, giggling to each other.

"Gross." Gajeel muttered.

"Hey guys!" Lucy said happily.

"Ready for school." Natsu asked brightly.

"Ok what did you do." Gray demanded. "You're never ready for school!"

"Can't you tell?" Natsu lifted the hand intertwined with Lucy's.

"And you didn't tell us because!" Levy cried, tackling Lucy into a hug.

"Because... Well, Natsu said we shouldn't to _"get revenge"_ on Gray." Lucy answered.

"And this happened when?" Erza asked.

"Christmas Eve." Natsu said. "Right after the Guild Master's Game. All thanks to Gray."

"I helped!" Gray yelped.

Natsu nodded, before whispering into his ear. "Just wait for I have planned for you on Valentines day... Gruvia is making an appearance..."

 _Done! Hopefully you are all having a Merry Christmas! My next oneshot will be on Valentines day. And, as you can tell, it'll be Gruvia! Enjoy your holidays guys!_


End file.
